A Wisp of Memories
by spritzyhype
Summary: When a beautiful girl named Lia moves across the street, strange things start happening in Amity Park... Including a kidnapping! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: The Girl Across the Street

Chapter 1: The Girl Across the Street

Danny looked out his window and saw them; the moving trucks. He knew he was getting new neighbors. His parents told him that the new family were also ghost hunters. That was bad news for him if these people knew what they were doing. _Maybe these people won't be very good ghost hunters,_ Danny thought to himself.

As Danny continiued to look out the window, he noticed that a small, tan car had pulled into the driveway of the house. Danny looked more closely as the family started to get out of the car.

An older couple of about forty or so got out. These must have been the mom and dad. Then a boy of about twelve got out of the car, with the aid of a small beagle with a yellow halter. _That kid must be handicaped or something,_ Danny thought, continuing to watch as a girl that looked about fourteen or fifteen got out.

The girl cought his attention the most. Her hair was a dark brown while the rest of her family's hair was blonde, and she was tall and thin, while the rest of the family stood a half a head short of her.

"Danny, will you come down here for a moment?" Danny's mom, Maddie, called up from downstairs.

"Uh, yeah, mom. Just a minute," Danny shouted in reply.

He took one last look at the house, then dashed down the stairs.

Later in the Time Stream...

The next day at school, Dannywas talkingwith his friends, Tucker and Sam, in the cafiteria.

"So, you have a new neighbor, huh?" Tucker asked, intrigued about the beautiful girl.

"Yeah, that's what I just said," Danny replied.

"I don't know what the big deal about some new girl moving in," Sam said, a very slight hint of jelousy in her voice.

"Hello, my name is Lia. May I sit here?" Danny whipped around so fast he fell off the crooked circular chair thing. Above him stood his neighbor, laughing lightly.

"Why, aren't you the charmer," Lia laughed, setting aside her tray and helping Danny to his feet again.

"Hey, Fen-_twerp_!" said an all-too-familiar voice. Dash sauntered cockily up to Danny and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling Danny face-to-face with himself, "What are you doing talking to _my_ girlfriend?" Dash asked Danny in a dangerous voice.

"What?" yelled Lia incredously, which made the entire cafiteria fall into a deathly silence. "Your _girlfriend?_"

She got right in Dash's face, causing him to drop Danny. She looked down into his eyes, because she was a good half a head taller than him, too, and looked like a hellhound, with eyes narrowed and mouth pulled back in a snarl. When she spoke, her voice did not sound like an angel as it did a second ago, but sounded as though a demon had entered her and was going to kill Dash, "Who do you think you _are?_ You don't own the school, even if every body else thinks you do. You know what? As soon as you leave these halls, you name will bite the dust. _That_, DashBaxter,I can assure you." She turned to leave.

"Oh, and another thing," Lia said, tuning around one more time, staring Dash down, "I hate jocks." With that she turned and left.

Even _Later_ in the Time Stream...

As Danny was walking home from school when Lia caught up with him.

"Hey, uh, thanks for getting Dash off me earlier," Danny said.

"No prob. Getting payback on jerks is my speciality," Lia answered with a smirk, "And besides, I really _do_ hate jocks, and he was just asking for it."

"Well, thanks again Lia," Danny said, walking up the stairs to his house.

"Okay. And if you ever need my help again, you know where to find me," Lia answered,walking up to him, pecking him on the cheek and crossing the street to her house.

End of Chapter 1: The Girl Across the Street.

Author's Note: I, like many other kids before me, do not own _Danny Phantom_ and it's characters. BH does. I _do_, however, own Lia and her family.

Author's Quiz: Lia's little brother does have a dissability. Try and guess what it is and send me an e-mail telling me what you think it is. I'll reveal it in either the third or fourth chapter. Keep on reading, friends. Keep on reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Wisp

Chapter 2: Wisp

Danny had many encounters with many different ghosts, but nothing would prepare him for his encounter with this ghost.

She was a young ghost, with silver-blue hair and blue-violet eyes. She wore a tube-top and low-cut jeans with slender boots. Her body was very muscular and sinewy.

Danny found her in the park. When he got closer, he noticed that she was crying. He didn't know why, but he felt inclined to help her out.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, floating up to her.

She looked up and her eyes widened in fear as she turned, jumped and flew away.

"Wait!" Danny called after her. But the ghost girl didn't stop. In fact, his word spurred her to go faster. Danny chased after her.

They flew through Amity Park, stunned citizans staring at the two ghosts streaking across the night sky. He wanted to catch up with her and find out what was wrong, but she was motivated by fear. Soon it seemed that she would never stop, but then she got to the outskirts of town and seemed to run out of energy.

The girl slowed down her flight and barely able to keep herself in the air any longer, she landed clumsily and fell. Danny reached her and picked her up. She screamed and squirmed, trying to get away from Danny.

"Please, just let me go," she pleaded to Danny, "I haven't done anything wrong, I just wanted to be somewhere safe for once."

"Safe? What do you mean by that?" Dany asked.

"Nothing you should worry about. Shimmera, help!" cried the ghost girl.

"I don't mean you any harm," Danny said, unsure if he wanted to meet this Shimmera person.

"Leave lone, human.You nohurt Wisp!" said a gruff, but deffinately female, voice. Danny turned to see a large wolf-like monster with a marking on it's forhead and long, slightly wavy fur. It's eyes glowed like fire and the creature had many scares on it's hinequarters, sides and legs.

"What did it say?" Danny asked the girl, whose name was apparently Wisp.

"She said to leave me alone, human! Do what she says if you want to stay in one piece!" Wisp warned.

"Okay, fine," Danny said, setting Wisp down and stepping away slowly as Shimmera stepped forward and growled.

Shimmera put her head under Wisp's weakened form and the girl slipped off the monster's back. Danny caught her, and Shimmera got right in his face, growling.

"I only want to help," Danny said quickly, hoping to go home without teeth marks in his side.

"Fine. Put back," Shimmera said in her cryptic language.

"What?" Danny asked, confused at her tounge.

**Is this better, human?** A voice in Danny's head asked.

**Uh, I guess so. So what do I do?** He asked her.

**Put Wisp on my back. If she will not stay, then I may need you to help me bring her home.** The last part was sounded with contempt, and a small ounce of fear.

"Fine," Danny said aloud, putting Wisp on Shimmera's back and stepping away. She nearly slid off again.

**It looks as though you ride on my back. Don't worry about yoursurroundings, just keep my mistress safe, or else...** She let the last part of her sentence ring in his head.

"Okay, I understand," Danny said as professionally as he could. Shimmera snorted in contemptment and took off at high speeds, making the scenary blur.

End of Chapter 2: Wisp

Author's Note: I own both Wisp and Shimmera, obviously, and soon I hope to own the world... not really, too much pressure. Same as always, DP is Butch Hearman's.

Author's Quiz: Yeah, another Quiz. Wisp is named after a video game ghost. What video game is it. _Note that I have never met Wisp, only heard of them, so I don't know if the real Wisp is a boy or girl._

If you like this, the answer to the first Quiz is in the next chapter, so if you really want to know (even though I don't know why you would; my story isn't _that_ great) then it's in the next chapter. As always, keep on reading, friends.


	3. Chapter 3: An Archer's Heart

Chapter 3: An Archer's Heart

Danny woke up sometime the next morning to his alarm blaring on his bedside table. He stuck his hand out, trying to turn off the alarm when he noticed it said 11:17 a.m.

**Whoa, how long ago did I pass out?** He thought, literally falling out of bed. Luckily for him, it was Saturday morning and he didn't have to go to school that day. He thought back to last night and tried to remember the details, but they were fleeting and sketchy.

He remembered that the ghost girl was Wisp and her dog-wolf-whatever-it-was was named Shimmera. Now that he looked back on what Wisp looked like, she looked like someone he knew, but who it was was a total mystery.

**Maybe it was just a weird dream.** Danny thought to himself. As he pulled on his clothes, he saw a medium sized gash on his arm and the memory flooded back to him.

When Shimmera had gotten closer in the midsts of Amity Park, the behemoth told him to get off because where Wisp lived was a private matter. He wouldn't leave because he didn't want Wisp to get hurt, but Shimmera insisted. Unfortunately for Danny, so did he. They got into a small scuffle, in which she had managed to get a fair chunk of his skin in her claw. As he looked stunned at the wound, she knocked him unconsious and must have took him home.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and pulled on his tee-shirt and pants and headed down stairs. He was about to leave when his mother called him into the living room.

"Danny, these are our neighbors, the Kranes," Maddie introduced happily, "This is Trevor and Leslie, their son, Guy, and their daughter Lia,"

"Hi," Danny said weakly, showing a small smile and waving slightly.

"Hello, Danny," Mr. and Mrs. Krane said in unison.

"Hi," Guy said, the little beagle pulling at her halter, wanting to get to Danny.

"What is it, Shimm?" Lia asked, looking at the little dog.

"Wait, what's the dog's name?" Danny asked Lia.

"Shimmer, after a dragon from a book Guy read."

"Was the book good?" Jazz asked, entering the room.

"You bet. It was really good, though I think it would have been cooler to actually see the text."

"You mean you're blind?" asked Danny, wondering why he didn't think of that before.

"Yup. Blind as a bat, but I don't care. I'm still a good shot," Guy said with pride.

"A good shot at what, Guy?" Maddie asked kindly.

"Archery, of course. What else would I be good at? Football?" Guy answered crisply.

Maddie laughed quietly and Jazz shifted uncomfortably, the thought of a blind kid shooting deadly arrows not providing a pretty image.

"Uh, yeah, well..." Danny said, "I better go meet Sam and Tuck down at the mall." He got up to leave.

"Can I go with you, Danny?" asked Lia, standing up beside him.

"Uh, sure," he said with no confidence whatsoever. Sam was probably jelous and Tuck wanted her as a girlfriend.

"Thanks, Danny," she said, smiling.

Later in the Time Stream...

"Uh, Danny," Sam hissed at Danny.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"Is there any reason why that _girl_ is with us?"

"Um, because she asked to go?" Danny said, more than a little nervous.

"And why does that matter?" Sam demanded.

"She didn't want to get stuck in the middle of an akward situation, like me," Danny replied nervously.

"Fine, but I won't like it one bit," Sam said sullenly.

The four teens messed around at the mall for a while, then headed over to Danny's place to play some video games. When they got in they found that every one was gone. They crossed the street to Lia's house to see if they were over there. No sign of them there, either. They were just about to leave Lia's house when Sam saw a note. She handed it to Lia, who read it then passed it to Danny.

The note read:

_To the young Lia Krane and Daniel Fenton. I have taken your families hostage. Do you think you will be able to recover them? I highly doubt you will, even with your little talents._

_Vlad Plasmius_

"Not this creep again!" Lia cried angrily, "I thought I was rid of him after I helped D. This is _not_ good."

"Who's D?" asked Danny, Tucker and Sam in unison.

"An old friend." Lia obviously wasn't going to divuldge any more information about her 'old friend'. "So how do we get to Vlad?" She asked Danny, her eyes narrowing at the thought of a challenge.

"How do you know Vlad?" Danny asked.

"Does that matter at the moment, or our families' lives?" Lia retorted.

"Fine, but later I want to know," Danny said determindly.

"Well, now, aren't _you_ quite the charmer?" Lia said sarcastically. "Well, what are you going to arm yourselves with?" Lia asked, turning to Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Some of the stuff in my basement. C'mon, let's do this," Danny said.

Lia stood where she was.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Danny asked. Tucker looked horrified at the thought. Sam looked glad.

"I can meet you at your house, but first, I need my... _toy_," she said, walking away.

"Okay, come to my house in half an hour," Danny called to her. She nodded as she walked away.

Even _Later_ in the Time Stream...

"Where _is_ she?" Danny asked impatiently. It had been fourty-five minutes since they and Lia had split up.

"Hey, Danny. Sorry I'm late. So, how are we getting to Wisconson? Last time I checked, it was pretty far away." Lia said, a little annoyed.

"Why are you so edgy all of a sudden?" Sam said defensivly.

"Why are you even coming?" Lia said, snorteing comtemptly.

"Sorry, sheesh." Sam said.

"I'm edgy 'cause my little brother just got kidnapped by some freak of nature. Wouldn't you be?" Lia said, looking down.

"It looks like he didn't take Shimmer," Danny comented, seeing the little beagle run up.

"Shimmmer! Come here, girl," Lia said, getting down on her knees and picking up the up the little dog.

"Hey, is that a quiver on you hip?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, it is," Lia said, standing up.

"Then where's the bow?" Danny asked.

"On my back. Where did you think it was?" Lia said, grinning. "Well, then. Let's head out."

Yet Even _Later_ in the Time Stream...

As the Specter Speeder flashed through the Ghost Zone, the four teens sat in silence. Tucker and Danny were up front, with Sam and Lia in the back.

It was Sam who broke the silence, asking Lia a question. "Lia, how do you know Vlad?"

"Uh, is it okay that I don't tell you that... for a while? It kinda hurts to remember," Lia said, her eyes filled with pain.

Sam sensed she hit a raw nerve, so she just nodded and looked out the window at the swirling mists of the Ghost Zone.

"I will tell you one thing though: my necklace was a gift from someone dear to me."

"What necklace?" Sam asked.

"This one," Lia said, taking out a chain that was tucked under her shirt, and showing it to Sam.

"A key heart thing and an archer? Why's that so special?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Yeah. The archer is supposed to bring true aim to one with a pure heart, and the heart key is supposed to be magic, but that's just a myth,"

"Pretty neat myth. Do you believe in it?" Danny asked.

Lia looked down, then back at her friends with a nervous smile on her face, "Yes, I do. It's part of who I am."

End of Chapter 3: An Archer's Heart

Author's Note: Sorry for the bad grammar, but I didn't do part of it, m'kay? Wanna mess with me punk? Huh? Huh? Nah, just kidden. Thanks for putting up with my bad humor.

Author's Quiz: The heart key is based off a special weapon from a video game. Try and guess what game and what the weapon is. I'll tell you later. Until then, keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Lia's Secret

Chapter 4: Lia's Secret

Sam, Tucker and Danny all looked at her like she was crazy.

"You _do?_" They asked her in unison.

"Yeah, I do. You peolpe have a problem with that?" Lia said in her defence.

"Uh, no," Danny said for all of them, "It's just weird, that's all."

"Like you're not, halfa?" Lia said calmly.

"What did you just call me?" Danny asked, a little shocked.

"I called you a halfa, what you are," Lia repeated.

"But how did you know?" Danny asked.

"Well, a couple of reasons. A: he's where ever you are, b: you're always running off for no good reason c: Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton are uncannily similar, and d: you just told me," Lia answered calmly. Danny did a face slap.

"Don't worry, though. I won't tell anyone," she said earnestly.

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Sam asked.

"How can you afford not to?" Lia replied briskly.

"No, I guess we can't," Sam said reluctantly, then added, "But if you do or say anything to hurt Danny, you _will_ pay!"

"I understand."

Later in the Time Stream...

"Well, it looks like we're here," Tucker said grimly, pulling into Vlad's secret lab, even though it wasn't really a secret.

"Cool,"Lia said, getting out and streaching.

"It's not cool, he kidnapped our families," Danny said.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk. I'm going to go look for Vlad and give him a piece of my mind," Lia said determinly.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Sam inquired.

"Easy, look for our families," Lia said, walking away.

"Hey, I have a score to settle with Vlad, too, you know," Danny said angrily.

"Not like the one I have, Danny." Lia dissapeared around the corner with Shimmer at her heels.

"Well, isn't _she_ dependable," Sam said.

"She has to have reasons for what she's doing. C'mon, we should get going," Danny said, walking out of the room, with Sam and Tucker in his wake.

Even _Later_ in the Time Stream...

Lia and Danny had been searching for quite a while, but to no avail. Lia had just turned a corner when she bumped into Danny.

"Whoa, Danny. Hi," she said in surprize. Sam looked ticked.

"Nice to see you too, Sam and Tucker. Did you have any luck?" The trio shook their heads.

"You?" Danny asked. Lia shook her head.

"Hey, I have an idea," Lia said looking to Danny.

"What?"

"If Shimmer knows what some one in our families smells like, she can find them," Lia said excitedly.

"Can't she just smell you?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm... adopted. We need Danny, since Jack and Maddie are his biological parents. Is that okay, Danny?" Lia asked.

"If it will get me to my parents, it's fine with me," Danny said.

"Okay. Shim, sniff and search!" Lia commanded.

Shimmer walked up to Danny and sniffed his leg. She then turned and walked off. Lia followed and beckoned Danny, Sam and Tucker to follow.

Yet Even _Later_ in the Time Stream...

The small party followed the beagle to a study of some sort, when who should they meet other than Vlad Masters.

"You!" Danny and Lia said in unison.

"Ah, yes. Me," Vlad said calmly, smirking at the teenagers, "And why are you here?" he asked in mock confusion.

"You know damn well why we're here, Vlad. So just let our families go, and I won't be forced to make a scene," Lia threatened. Vlad laughed.

"Hahahahaha! Do you honestly _think_ that I am scared of you? Even if you are a hybrid like Daniel and myself, you know nothing of your powers," Vlad said cockily.

"What?" Danny, Sam and Tucker said, whipping around to face Lia. She looked like she had been slapped in the face.

She looked down after holding their gazes for a while, "Yeah, it's true. That's how I knew Danny was a halfa, but I wanted to know if I could _absolutely_ trust you guys with my secret. I was going to tell you soon, but it looks like the cat's out of the bag."

"Wait, so you're...?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm Wisp, and Shimmer is Shimmera," Lia replied, defeatly.

"Aww, how cute," Vlad said mockingly.

"Shut up, jerk," Lia said, two blue rings forming around her waist and traveling up her form. Her brown hair turned to silver-blue, her hazle eyes to blue-violet, and her tee-shirt and skirt turned to a tube-top and low cut jeans, with tennis shoes turning into slender boots. Danny followed suit and changed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. Vlad laughed again.

"Do you two really think you can stop me? You have failed every other time you've tried," he taunted them, and Shimmer groweled.

"I don't understand why you two don't join me. Just think about all the things I can teach you," Vlad said, then added, "But if you don't want to join me, I'll just have you rot in my dungeons," he turned to Sam, Tucker and Shimmer. "All of you." And with that, he pulled out a device he called the Plasmius Maximus, and, after a small scuffle, managed to zap both Wisp and Danny, causing them to turn back to normal. He then transformed into _his_ alter-ego (and what a big ego it is) and knocked out all the teens and the dog.

End of Chapter 4: Lia's Secret

Author's Note: Yes, the weapon is the Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts. Go Coalar Lee Drake for figuring that out! Woo!

Author's quiz: Yes, Lia's a halfa, like Danny and Vlad, but she's not human. At all. She's half ghost, half what? I'll tell in the next chapter. _Hint: She got the necklace from her **real** mom._


	5. Chapter 5: Nino

Chapter 5: Nino

"Pionty? Hey, Pointy, wake up!" a voice was saying to Lia.

"Danny?" she asked weakly.

"Danny? Is that the kid that got stuck in here with us? You must have been thrown pretty hard not to recognize me."

"Nino?"

"Bingo, babyface!" Nino said excitedly, jumping back from her.

"Oh, Nino, it's been forever since I saw you last! How have you been?"Lia asked, leaning over to him and hugging him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again, after the last time."

"Is he a friend of yours, Lia?" Danny asked, walking over from the other side of the cramped cell.

"Yes, he is." Lia stood and said, "Danny, this is Nino, and vice versa."

"Cool, nice to meet you, blah blah blah. Now how the hell do we get outa here?" Nino asked lazily.

"Easy, through the door," Lia said.

"And how do we open the door?" Danny asked.

"Like this," Lia said, holding her hand in a pose that made it look like she was going to use an ectoplasmic blast.

"A ghost ray won't work, I'll already tried," Danny said.

"Who said I was going to use a ghost ray?" she asked, then turned back to the door, her eyes narowing. Out of the bottom of the cell a hunk of cement came out of the ground and flew into the door, busting it open.

"How'd you do _that_?" Danny asked.

"Easy," Lia said, stepping out of the door, "I'm an elf."

"What?" Danny asked, staring at her.

"You didn't suspect? Wow, no affence, but humans are _stupid_," Lia said skeptically.

"Hey, watch it," Danny said, offended.

"Sorry, but can we just go find our families?" Nino interjected.

"Yeah, sure," Danny and Lia said in unison.

"Alright then, let's go."

Later in the Time Stream...

"Hey, Nino, where are you from?" Danny asked as the three of them walked down the hall. Nino gave Lia a questioning look, to which Lia nodded.

"I come from a place called Eaden Vally. It's really nice," Nino sighed, "I wish I could go back there."

"Why? Did you get banned or something?" Danny asked. Nino shook his head.

"I came to see if Lia was okay," Lia wipped around to look at him. Her eyes narrowed.

"You came looking for me? I thought we agreed _not_ to do that so we wouldn't get caught!"

"But..."

"But nothing! Now we're both caught and Vlad's got the upper hand! D was right, you are rash!" Nino stopped dead in his tracks.

"Fine, you don't want to be with me. Maybe your human boyfriend will comfort you!" Nino snarled, stopping. Lia turned around to face him, with Danny following suit. Right before their very eyes, Nino transformed into a mighty monster. His fingernails and toenails grew longer, forming into claws. His nose grew longer until it was a snout with rows of rharp teeth. And since he was the alpha-male, he had a large patch of dark brown, shaggy fur that covered his back, chest and his stomach. His eyes were a deep hazle-green.

Nino took one last look at his best friend and dashed off into the mistd of the castle.

End of Chapter 5: Nino

Author's Note: I was up at 4 in the morning when I finished this off, so of course it was a little short.

Author's Quiz: Nino was named after a character from one of my favorite books. Which book is it?


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Secrets

Chapter 6: Broken Secrets

_Lia's POV_

**Darn it, Nino, why couldn't you just stay home?**

"Ugh! I am going to kill him!" I said aloud.

"Who? Nino?" Danny asked me.

"Yeah, Nino. I swear, I will rip him limb from limb," I seethed.

"What is Nino?" Danny asked.

"Nino is a werewolf," I said plainly.

_Danny's POV_

"A _werewolf_?" I yelled. Lia nodded, confiming my fears.

"But..." I stuttered, "don't werewolves usually transform on the night of the full moon?"

"No, it's a free-will kinda thing," Lia said simply. I stared at her and thought my jaw might drop from shock.

_End POV_

"Don't worry, he won't bite you," Lia reassured Danny.

"You're sure?" Danny asked.

"Positive, or he would have bitten me forever ago," Lia said.

"Okay, if you say so," Danny said slowly.

"Who's there?" a voice called out.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"That sounded like Guy?" Lia said, running down the corridor, yelling, "Hang on, Guy, I'm coming!"

"Wait up, Lia!" Danny called, running after her.

"Sis we're in a library or study or whatever! Please, hurry!" Guy's voice echoed down the hall.

"Ugh, I can't find it!" Lia groweled, punching a wall.

"Maybe I can help you, Lia," said a small, timid voice. Lia and Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Huh? Who's there?" Danny asked defensively.

"My names D." At that instance, a light-blue boy materilaized in fromt of the two halfas. His hair was short, and partly in his face. His eyes were forlorn looking, and there was a makr on his bare chest that looked like an outstreached hand. He was non-existant from the waist down.

"D!" Lia cried, hugging the ghost tightly. D. hugged her back.

"So, who is this guy?" Danny asked.

"Danny, this is D. He's the one who made me a halfa," she said. Danny stared.

"You mean..." He started.

"What? That I didn't get blasted by some portal? Yeah," the elf answered.

"Well, anyway, did you want my help or what?" D. asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice,"Wisp said.

"Cool, they're in there," D. said, pointing to a room down the hall.

"Thanks, D," Danny said, running past him.

"Thank you so much D."Wisp said, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed slightly.

"Well, I know how much your family means to you."

"Thanks again!"Wisp ran off as D. disappeared.

"So why did he give you ghost powers anyway?" Danny asked.

"Because I rescued him from a decrepit old building on a deserted island, and helped him recover his lost memories and all that kinda stuff,"Wisp said cosherly.

"I see... I think," Danny said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, it doesn't really make sense to me, either."

"Oh, okay."

BARK! BARK! BARK!

From a room on their left came three loud, sharp barks.Wisp started toward the door.

"Lia, wait! You're in your ghost mode! What if they see you?" Danny said, concerned.

"Don't worry, I can wipe their minds later. Danny, you better 'go ghost' or whatever you call it. They need to know right now, and if you don't want them to know later, then you can have me wipe their minds later. Deal?"Wisp held out her hand to shake.

"Deal." Danny said unsurely.

"Cool, now let's do this!" Lia turned and blasted the door with a ghost ray. She strode boldly in, Danny following her, though not as confidently.

"Why are you here, ghost scum?" Maddie asked curtly.

"We are Lia and Danny, of course,"Wisp said politely.

"What!" The captives said in unison.

"If you don't believe me, then see for your self." With that, Wisp changed to Lia, with two blue rings trvelling up and down her body. When the captives saw her, the gasped collectivly.

End of Chapter 6: Broken Secrets.  


Author's Notes: I loved writing this chapter 'cause it had my hero, D., in it. I don't own D.

Author's Quiz: What game is D. from?


	7. Chapter 7: Final Battle

Chapter 7: Final Battle

Jazz was the first one torecover her mind.

"Danny, you've finally told everyone. I never thought you would," she said proudly.

"Now's not the time for shock, people. We need to clear out of here before the big bossman finds out that we escaped. That work for everybody?" Lia challanged. Everyone nodded, not wanting to deal with the dangerously serious halfa.

"Great, but how do we get out of here? Plasmius could easily outfight you both," Guy pointed out.

"Simple, we get you guys out of here, and come along later," Lia said plainly.

"But what will you do?"Jazz asked, a little worried.

"We need to find a stubborn _someone_ who ran off. It shouldn't take too long." Lia turned to Danny and nodded. He nodded back.

"No way, we'll not let you," Maddie said sternly.

"And who-tell me- _who_ thinks they can stop us? Any volenteres?" Lia challenged. Jack raised his hand.

"I dare you try me, little man," Lia snorted at him.

"Why do you want to find this person, anyway?" Jazz asked.

"He's important to me, that's all," Lia said shyly.

"Boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"No, _best_ friend."

"Riiiiiight," Tucker added.

"Wow, 'Pot to Kettle, you are black,'" Lia said, annoyed.

"We better get going before Plasmius shows up," Danny interveaned.

"Kay, let's go. The ship is this way," Lia said, walking away.

Later in the Time Stream...

"Hah, here it is!" Lia declared triumphantly.

"We'll see you guys when we get home," Danny said.

"Be careful," Guy advised.

"Don't worry, little bro, I live for my family," she said, kissing him gently on his forehead.

"Bye, sis," he said, getting into the Specter Speeder.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Maddie asked.

"Are you kidding? This is what we live for!" Danny replied for both of them.

"Okay, if you say so."

When everyone had piled into the Speeder, Lia opened the portal, and the ship left through it.

"Well, you two did better than I expected," Vlad's voice said from behind them.

"You!" The elf and the human halfa whipped around to see the eviling halfa floating behind them.

Vlad said nothing but blasted them with an Ectoplasmic Ray (Which I'm just going to call an ER because I'm lazy), and duplicated himself into four Vlads. Lia turned to Danny and nodded, and said to him in her mind, **Danny, we need to leave this lab, it's way to small.** Danny nodded back. Lia changed into Wisp and flew off, with Danny following her example.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Vlad laughed, "Run all you want, this is _my_ castle!" And flew off after them.

Wisp and Danny had managed to make it to a fairly large room when they both got zapped painfully by Vlad's Plasmius Maximus. They screamed in unison, reverting back to their human (and elf) forms. Vlad laughed evilly as the duo hit the floor.

"So, do you two want to resist me anymore?" he challenged them scoffingly.

"Don't your _dare_ lay a hand upon them!" a snarling voice threatened.

"What?" Vlad said, surprized.

"You heard meeeeeeeeeee!" Nino slammed through the door and pinned Vlad to the floor.

"Nino!" Lia called happily.

"Hey Lia." he said without turning his head, then said to Plasmius, "If you touch or harm her in anyway, I will kill you slowly and painfully. Got it?"

"Yes," Vlad said weakly.

"Good."

Even _Later_ in the Time Stream...

"Thanks Nino for getting us out of there," Lia siad, "Ummm, sorry about earlier."

"That's okay," Nino said, "You were just explaining things to a friend."

"Sooo..." Danny said.

"So, let's get home. I bet the others are worried sick about us!" Lia said cordialy.

End of Chapter 8: Final Battle

Author's Note: I was talking to my friend whilest doing this, so I was kinda distracted, but all-in-all, it's good, right?

Author's Quiz: In the chapter, I say, "hit the floor". Hit the Floor is the name of a song. Who wrote the song?


	8. Chapter 8: How it All Ends

Chapter 8: How it All Ends

When Lia and Danny got home-Nino went to his home- Lia did as she promised and mind-wiped Maddie and Jack, as well as her own parents. She didn't really want to mind-wipe Guy, so Danny didn't push the issue. Vlad didn't bother them for a while, in which Lia had the time to teach him a few of her elf tricks, including evaporating water, healing, and how to throw rocks around like an elf. Nino came a few times, but only at night, and Wisp became known as 'The Phantom's Girlfriend', which both Lia and Nino weren't happy about. But they both will never forget the day they first met each other.

End Story: A Wisp of Memories

Author's Request: Did you like it? Please, critisize, compliment or just plain ol' rate my story on a scale from 1 to 10.


End file.
